My Heroes Have Always Been Heroes
by rev lady mal
Summary: America gets involved with a series of curious events that lead up to the Adams-Onís Treaty. Spain and England let America know what they think of his budding Manifest Destiny.


America couldn't look up at it anymore, but just knowing the Union Jack was flying over one of _his_ ships made him shiver. He looked out over the waters towards St. Marks and the fort that rose up from the shoreline. They had been riding the hook only for a short time but if the reports were correct it wouldn't take long for the rats they were hunting to take the bait. As if on cue, a small rowboat appeared and moved slowly through the waves toward them. America stood on the deck watching the boat move closer, waiting to see who was inside. His face became grimmer when he saw two Seminole indians.

They drew alongside the ship and asked permission to come aboard. America watched the rope ladder swing down and the two indian traders climb aboard. Once on deck they wasted no time asking if the ship brought the guns, powder and lead they needed.

"Arrest them both! Take them below!" America shouted angrily as he walked forward. One of the Seminole tried to make a run for the railing of the ship but the crew were quick to grab the indian quickly and dragged him below with his partner. The captain made his way to America and asked him, "What do we do now? Can we strike that accursed flag from my ship?"

America looked up at the British flag again, but this time he shook with anger when his blue eyes caught sight of it. "Trust me, I would love nothing more than to pull that filthy rag down myself and get out of here, but Jackson's on his way and we will need to stay here a little longer until he arrives. He's already promised to deal with these Seminole traders himself when he gets here."

As the captain walked away shouting orders at his crew America took one last look up at the flag flying in the breeze.

"You bastard!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

America stood back from the small crowd accumulating in the main parade ground of the fort at St. Marks. Ambrister was waiting, blindfolded and standing bound in front of the fort wall. As the lieutenant marched the small squad of soldiers into the parade ground America couldn't help but watch Jackson's expression as the execution he demanded was carried out.

He had arrived as promised to St Marks with his army of volunteers, militia, and friendly Indians and quickly took control of the situation. At St Marks they had found one British trader helping the Seminole, and Jackson's forces had caught another one while they had fought their way from Georgia through East Florida, burning Tallahassee to the ground and ransacking every Indian village they found in their path. As soon as he arrived he demanded the two Indian traders being held prisoner on the ship were brought to shore, where they were both immediately hanged. Jackson next set up a tribunal and had the British men tried. They were both found guilty naturally but Ambrister threw himself at the mercy of the court and nearly escaped his death sentence, until Jackson stepped in.

America thought Andrew Jackson had to be one of the most amazing men he had ever known. Already considered a hero from the Battle of New Orleans (who cared if the Treaty of Ghent had been signed two weeks earlier, he kicked England's ass in that battle and America loved him for it), when the Seminole attacked American settlers on the Georgia-Florida border the first person the government in Washington asked for help was Andrew Jackson. Jackson took America's bosses vague orders and interpreted them as he saw fit. Which meant invade and seize Florida from Spain.

America smiled as he looked at Jackson's face. Here was a self-made man everyone admired. His story was America's story. Taken prisoner by the British during the Revolution when he was 13, he had suffered a severe beating by a British officer when he refused to shine his boots and still had the scars from the attack. By the time he was released at the age of 14, he found himself orphaned and alone in the world thanks to the British. The boy grew into a man; worked, studied law and became a well-known name on the Tennessee frontier. Andrew Jackson was the quintessential American hero and the feelings America had for him bordered on worship. There was no doubt that Jackson would be America's boss some day.

The orders shouted by the lieutenant brought America out of his reverie back to the present. The firing squad had their rifles raised and when ordered, opened fire on the British "agent." The lieutenant walked up to where the dead man lay, British blood seeping into the dirt and delivered the coup de grâce.

America looked at Jackson's face again. The expression the great man held matched his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

England made his entrances in the usual way whenever he had to confront America: His face drawn up into the worst scowl he could muster with the most effective insult poised on his lips. He forcefully pushed the doors open to make them bang loudly against the walls only to stop short when he saw America standing over a haggard looking Spain, who was reading an official looking document. "What the bloody hell?" England blurted out, his witty barb forgotten.

"Hello England," America smiled, "I'm so pleased to see you too." He turned back to Spain and said, "Everything's there, all the terms we agreed to. It's a pleasure doing business with you as always."

Spain looked up at America's smiling face, the anger and pain clearly showing on his own. "How can I not agree when you have one arm twisted behind my back?"

"No one is twisting anyone's arm here, you've just learned the first mistake of being a colonial power; neglect leads to loss. England knows something about that, don't you old chap?"

England found his voice, "Now you see here prat, I – "

"No, you see here. You too Spain, I'm actually glad you're both here at the same time so I can get this dealt with." America said as he produced a large packet of documents and threw it on the table before the other two countries. "There are 72 pages there, including letters from both of your bosses authorizing the sale of weapons to the Seminole and Creek Indians in Florida; weapons used to attack American settlers. If it weren't for Jackson going to Florida to clean up the mess you two made -"

"Jackson!" England interrupted "That's the bastard's name. What's this about that man getting off scott free?"

"He invaded territory belonging to the Spanish crown!" Spain interjected angrily.

"And murdered two British subjects in cold blood! My boss demands to know what consequences your boss will impose on him!" England finished.

America picked up the document Spain had been reading earlier, "He's the new territorial governor of Florida."

England's jaw dropped as he looked at Spain, "Say what?"

Spain said nothing; his shame-filled eyes sank to the floor.

"Here is the problem, and I will try to use small words so hopefully you both can understand. Spain doesn't have the ability or the concern to maintain land he claims. The Indians living there have taken it on themselves to attack Americans, using weapons both of you helped them buy I might add. Since Spain has neither the inclination, or at the present time the resources or men needed to stop the attacks, Florida now belongs to me."

Spain could no longer conceal the anger he felt at both countries standing in the room with him. He stood and with a look of loathing directed at America, and then England. He walked from the room as quickly as possible, but not before exclaiming _"¡Hijo de puta!"_ as he passed by England and left the room.

"Oh sod off!" England sneered at Spain's back.

America called out as the other country disappeared, "Let me know how things turn out with that rebellion in Mexico!"

"You fucking bastard." England said, turning his gaze back at America, "That was a low blow, even for Spain."

"Colonial rebellion's still a touchy subject then." America smirked, walking up to England so he could enjoy looking down at him more. He allowed himself the pleasure of seeing the flustered, angry look that flickered over the much shorter country's face. "Did you have any business to discuss, or is this just a social call?"

"Do you really expect me to accept what you did without demanding some satisfaction? They're screaming for Jackson's head. There's even talk of going to war."

America's eyes grew large at the word 'war,' but instead of showing fear he began laughing loudly. "War? WAR? Are you serious? And where will you get the money to do that? You can't afford to go to war right now and you know it." America sank into a chair and wiped at his eyes, still chuckling and shaking his head. "Oh hell, wait until I tell Monroe and Adams that one! You actually said war." And he started laughing again.

England looked down at the top of America's head, the head he had once adored and petted. "So now Florida is yours."

"Yep, Florida is mine."

"Why? What do you need all that land for? You keep grabbing up more of it. How much honestly do you think you can hang on to?"

America looked up at England, and the light in his blue eyes made England catch his breath. "All of it."

"That's madness boy, and what makes you think you can do that."

America picked up the treaty lying on the table Spain had left behind. A soft smile played across his lips as he whispered, "Destiny."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: The Adams-Onís Treaty of 1819 ceded Florida to the United States. Spain, like England neglected its North American territory and failed to provide any stability to the region for years. When fugitive slaves, with the help of the Seminole Indians fled there Americans demanded something be done about the growing problem. The fact that British soldiers who either forgot or refused to go home after the war of 1812 were helping the Indians and fugitive slaves by providing them with weapons to fight the Americans finally became the last straw that forced the American government into action. Andrew Jackson left behind a path of destruction and death through the Florida Panhandle that did cause him to have charges brought up against him, but the American people regarded him as a great hero and wouldn't have tolerated any punishment. There were two other Seminole wars fought after the first one. The conflict with the Seminole Indians finally came to an end in 1858. Thought Alfred could stand a little hero worship so this is dedicated to him.


End file.
